Serpent's Moon
by Oirowin
Summary: “I am blind in the face of temptation,” he managed to whisper. “You’ve been blind for many years Remus.” Warnings: slash, hint of language.


Serpent's Moon

The room was silent, flickering with the candlelight. The shadows were growing taller as the candle provided the only light. Some stood in corners, trying to hide from the glow, others sat on the mismatched furniture, their faces veiled by the reflection of light. A solemn air filled the room, everyone was afraid to speak. From a corner stepped a thin man, the scratches across his face marked him as Remus Lupin.

"Remus," a hoarse voice proclaimed.

"My fellow witches and wizards," he spoke softly, pausing after his address. "The war has begun," a wall of silence agreed. "And there have been casualties on both sides."

Many heads drooped at Lupin's words, others let the tears fall freely. A small group of students looked to each other for comfort, only one staring Lupin in the eyes.

"We all must choose a path at one time in our lives. I am glad to see so many have chosen to fight, to stay strong, to conquer the beast that has risen again." His voice showed little emotion as he addressed the room. "There is nothing to do but wait; it is His turn to make a move."

"What if we don't want to wait," a student from the corner hissed.

Lupin knew the voice. "Harry, you aren't the only one to lose someone."

"Your right, I was the only one to lose someone I never got to know," he said, rage rising in his voice.

"Sirius gave his life for you Harry and all you can do is repay him by complaining and being angry!?" emotion finally surfacing in Lupin.

"I hardly came here to bicker with you Lupin, do excuse me."

"Harry, don't," a female spoke from Harry's corner.

He pulled from her grip and silently left the room, the door closing gently.

"I will keep in contact with you all. Always be prepared, for the time is near." Lupin dismissed.

Silent witches and wizards rose from couches and appeared from corners to exit the dank room.

"We all miss him Remus," a gruff voice spoke.

"I know, I just wish Harry would understand that."

"He's got no one left, go easy on him."

They hugged before Moody left the room with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. Lupin watched the last wizard leave the room before collapsing onto the nearest piece of furniture.

"Short speech you gave Remus," a voice of the past spoke.

"Severus?"

"You can still recognize my voice even after all this time."

"It hasn't been that long," he replied, treading lightly.

"Long enough I think."

Lupin stared at the darkness where the voice was coming from.

"And now with Sirius out of the wa –" Snape continued.

"How dare you," Lupin snapped.

Silence fell upon the two wizards.

"You loved him didn't you?" Snape inquired.

"He was like a brother to me."

"No, I think he was more than that," he murmured.

"Severus never…"

The candles had burned low, the light fading slowly.

"Or was it that he loved you?"

"You're barking up the wrong willow, Snape."

"Ooh, touchy are we."

Unseen glares passed between the two men. Lupin rose to his feet, turning his back to his companion.

"Never turn you back to your enemies, Remus."

"I was the one who always stuck up for you, damn it, don't pin James' stupidity on me."

Lupin faced Snape, still sitting, legs crossed, on the couch in front of him.

"Stupidity was it?" he said rising, his long cloak touching the floor.

A step echoed off the wooden floor.

"What are you looking for Severus?" Lupin demanded.

"An answer."

Snape was significantly closer to Lupin, the two could see each other clearly now.

"To what?"

"Can you not see it in my eyes?" The words brushed Lupin's face, his breath catching in his throat.

"I am blind in the face of temptation," he managed to whisper.

"You've been blind for many years Remus."

Another brush of warm breath caught Lupin by surprise. His eyes met Snape's, they stared, unblinking, for what seemed like forever.

"Leave Severus," Lupin said, turning away from him.

"There is no one left to know, Remus. There are no consequences to the answer anymore."

Their met eyes once again. "Keep looking Remus." Snape's hand brushed against Lupin's before he exited the room, a shiver crawled up his spine.

"I know what I saw, Severus," Lupin whispered to himself.

The night brought no comfort to Lupin. He fell in and out of consciousness, tossing and turning through his dreams, filled with an unexpected guest. He finally woke, knowing he should expect someone.

Searching for breakfast, Lupin realized he needed to go to the market. Gathering his coat and wand, he locked the door and proceeded to collect breakfast. After almost four months, the sunlight felt alien to his translucent skin. He could feel the paining stairs slice his back. He tucked his hands in his pockets, pulled his head down, and hurried to the market on the corner of Basil Street. Collecting just the basics, he paid in muggle coinage and left without a word to anyone.

Returning home, he felt uneasy. _It's far from the full moon, _he told himself. Still, his nerves were running high; a chilling air filled his lungs. Reaching his floor, nausea washed over him as his door was slightly ajar. He had been found. _Oh God. _ He found his wand and left the groceries and the top of the stairs. He forced his feet, one in front of the other, to move towards the open door. Thinking up every spell he knew, he kicked it open.

"You really should spell your door shut Remus, any one could get through."

"Good god, Severus, you gave me a fucking heart attack! I thought you were you-know-who for heaven's sake!" he spat, only slightly relieved.

He left to retrieve his food from down the hall. He slammed the door shut with the heal of his foot.

"Four months without the sun has taken a toll on you, Remus."

"There is no light left in the world," he said, unloading the groceries onto the counter.

"You used to be so optimistic."

"That Remus died a long time ago," he said slamming a can of green beans on the countertop.

Snape moved from the chair he was sitting in, his shoes clicking on the wooden surface. "That's too bad."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm still looking for an answer."

Lupin halted his unloading; he could feel Snape's presence closer.

"Do you need to look again," Snape whispered in his ear.

Lupin felt his heart beat quicken.

"It's just like school again, Moony." Snape's hand found his shoulder. "Don't you remember?"

"How could I forget," he whispered.

"Show me." The words echoed in Lupin's mind, Snape's breath was hot on his neck. He turned to face the intruder, their bodies barely touching.

"There's no one to hide from now," Snape said, their faces inches apart.

The schoolboy crush came back to Lupin, his heart pounding harder as Snape's hand brushed past his. Snape played with Lupin's collar, his fingers barely touching his neck. Lupin's mind wondered back to Hogwarts and the many times he'd only dreamt of this situation.

"I know what you dream about, Remus."

"Make them come true."

Their lips brushed, gentle at first, both caressing the other's face. They pulled each other closer, Lupin running his trembling fingers through Snape's hair. Gentle kisses soon led to passion as Snape's cloak fell to the floor. Years of hidden infatuation escaped as the two finally pulled away for breath. Both breathing heavily, Snape smiled at the smirking Lupin who stepped towards him. Lupin playfully shoved Snape against the nearest wall before leaning in for another kiss. Lupin's coat was soon added to the cloak.

The kitchen soon became too small. Snape led Lupin towards the darkened room of their first meeting. They passed another kiss before Snape pushed Lupin to the couch.

"Join me," he said breathlessly, his eyes flickering with temptation.

They both kicked off their shoes before Snape joined him on the couch. They embraced each other with violence, rough kisses past between them. Lupin pulled Snape down by his collar, lips still locked. Snape in turn worked on his shirt, the small buttons fumbling in his crazed hands. Lupin moaned as Snape's fingers touched his skin. Snape's kisses moved down Lupin's neck.

"I've missed you Severus," he barely whispered.


End file.
